N&N
by Sunala
Summary: Nala and Nica live with the turtle's. This is a look into their lives, and how the house really works when these two girls are a part of it.
1. Chapter 1

In the main living room Nica has a wicked smirk, "Hey Raaaphieeeeeeee..." she says. "What!" Shouts back using his punching bag. Nica then sings tauntingly, "I know something you don't know..." Raph stops and turns to look at Nica. "Yeah? Spill it..." He says.

"I don't know...if you can handle this...this is classified info...only a select few are chosen to" Nica starts to say, but is cut off. "JUST SAY IT ALREADY!" Raph shouts. "Okay, okay, sheesh! Touchy..." Nica says, then motions for him to lean in so she can whisper, as he moves in, she lean in as if to whisper, but instead, she shout loud as possible, "THE BRITISH ARE COMING! THE BRITISH ARE COMING!" She then starts running as pained Raph tries to recover hearing, and chases after her in anger... "I have finally unleashed the beast...it'll take a beauty to tame him... well, what're you waiting for? NALA, HEEEELP!" She shouts.

Nala was just standing at the door way of the kitchen and living room with Donnie. "Hey, Raph! What are you doing? You look kind of goofy just chasing Nica around like that." Raph stopped for a moment and turned to look at Nala.

"What?! I can't understand you since NICA SHATTERED MY EARDRUMS!" He asked and shouted. "Aww...come on! l was only having a little fun..." Nica said. "Oh, I'll show you fun...GET OVER HERE!" He says as he goes back to chase Nica.

Nala sighed, "This isn't working. Donnie, could you holed my glass?" she asked as she passed glass to Donnie. "Sure?" He answered with a confused look, _like I had a choice to begin with._ Donnie then walks into the kitchen.

Nala Runs and tackles Raph from the side and they both to the ground, grumbling as they get back up. "What was that for?!" Raph asked angrily "I said, Hey Raph! What are you doing? You look kind of goofy just chasing Nica around like that. You shell for brains idiot!" Nala shouted.

Nala then stocked off to the dojo, and then over to the lab with her swords. "I will be working on a proper case and holster if anyone needs me! And if you're not dying, you don't need me!" She shouted, and then slammed the door behind her.

Everyone in the left in the living room look to the lab door. Nica then looks over to Raph "Oooh...Raph, l think you made her mad..." Nica says to Raph. "Well, it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't ruined my hearing!" He shouts back at her.

"Well, since you can hear now, why don't you go talk to her and, oh l don't know...maybe apologize and ask her if she wants to hang out!" Nica tells him. Raph Then becomes nervous," Ummm...yeah...well...maybe..." He says back.

Nica puts on a big smile to cheer him up, and in the ride that he finally looks nerves. "Oh come on! Even Mikey knows you like her...just go for it...ask her to hang out and do something...it's gotta be better to know for sure rather than spending eternity plagued in wonder and 'what ifs'"

"Just be cool...like Ice cream Kitty!" Mikey chimed in. "She's also sweet..." adds Nica gives a charming smile. Raph then goes and opens the lab doors and walks into the lab.

Nala's working with leather. It just won't do what she wants it to. Raph walks up behind her, "Um.. I didn't mean to upset you." Nala Then tosses the leather across the room. Gripping the table and her teeth are clinching. Raph backed up a few steps. "Maybe I should talk to you later." He says

Nala takes a breath, let's go of the table "No, I just could not get it to work, and was about ready to through it anyway." She then turns around to face Raph. Raph rubs the back of his neck. "Ya, well...I'm sorry I didn't hear you." He says

A smile shows on Nala's face. "It's alright, I just got really annoyed." She tells him. "hehe, umm.." Raph starts then looks down to the side before continuing "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something?"

Nala just stares at him. Is he really asking me to hang out? "Okay. Oh, shoot! Donnie's still holding my glass!" She then runs past Raph over the anything in her way to the kitchen to Donnie. Raph just turns and watches her run. _I hope that was not her just trying to get away_.

Nala grabs the glass out of Donnie's hand. "Why did you have me hold that cup, and what is that green stuff?" Donnie asked Nala. "1. Where have you been? 2. This is punch that I am making to look like mutagen." She answered.

Donnie then sighed, "I'm going to my lab." He says and then walks out of the kitchen. Nala looks at Nica who that just entered the kitchen. "Hey, Nica, Raph asked me to hang out." Nala tells her, Nica Kind of just looks at her. "Umm...what're you waiting for? Go for it...and don't let him forget how tough you are...in the meantime, while you guys are chilling, l'm gonna see how long l can pester Leo until he loses his cool." She says and them winks at me.

"You will have to tell me about how that goes. Well, I am off to hang with Raph." Nala tells her, then hands Nica the glass of punch as she passed by Nica to the other room. "No problems...have fun kiddos!" Nica says in response

Nala walks up to Raph, "Raph, can we hang out in to dojo? I need to practice with my swords and some hand to hand combat." Nala asks him. "That sounds good." answers her. They then walk into the dojo "hand to hand first?" Nala asks. A smirks grows on to Raph's face "Ya, that's good with me." He answered her

Nala through a punch that got blocked, then she block a knee to the side. "You should have grabbed the knee." Raph commented. Nala stands upright "Oh, ya. Then you're going to move back, pull me with you, and then you get the upper hand." She says waving her finger at him. "And that's not going to happen." She finishes.

"Oh really?" Raph says raising an eyebrow. He then pounces right at her pining her to the ground. Nala struggles trying to get out of the hold. "You scared me." She said panting. Raph Notices that her cheeks seem to be turning pink. "Are you blushing?" He asks her. Nala looks Raph in the eyes. "What are you thinking?" She asks him. _There is a look in his eyes._

Raph starts to leans closer. "You look cute when you blush." He says as he continues to lean closer. Nala Feels the heat on her cheeks get warmer. "You look cute when you're being goofy." She whispers. They are only 2 inches apart.

"TIME TO EAT!" Mikey shouts.

Raph jumps off of her in a second, Nala snapping out of the spell she was under. "Was that from the kitchen or something?" She asked. Raph was angry." I don't know, and I don't care." He answered with clinch teeth. He then offers a hand to help Nala up. Nala takes the hand and gets up. "Let's go eat. I wonder how it will taste."

Raph gives Nala a weird look. "It's nothing, let's go." She says. They then leave the dojo to eat dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Nica was eavesdropping from other side off wall, "Aww...they're finally starting to warm up to each other... Mission half- accomplished...Operation Dinner for Leo into full gear..." Says and then pulls out bag of supplies and accounts for everything. "Cayenne pepper...check...fully charged video camera...check...Leo distracted by meditation..." She then looks over to see Leo deeply meditating...

She then smiles, and walks out with bag in her hand "Check...now to execute my evil plans...mwahaha...good thing it's Pizza night! Leo hates spicy hot food...but he never said no to a little kick...hehe..." She grins to herself.

"What's for dinner?" Nala asked

"Pizza!" Mikey shouted.

"Well pass it over." Raph said impatiently.

"Wait, I think that Nica should be the one to pass the food to everyone, that way we all get a fair share." Nala interrupted. She then glared at Mikey. "What! So I ate 2 pizza's last time, could you just give a turtle a break!?" He whined.

"No!" Everyone shouted at the same time.

Nica passes the slices to each person, putting the prank for Leo on his before handing it to him. "Okay...let's eat!" Leo told everyone. " Mmmmmm...yummy..." Nica said just before suddenly feeling her mouth burning. "Oooohhh...HOT!" She shouts and runs to bathroom, knowing her and Leo's plate had gotten swapped

"What's up with her? Mine tastes fine..." Raph asked confused about Nica's actions, and outburst. "Let's just say, Nica learned valuable lesson... what goes around comes around..." He pauses to chuckle. "...that and don't talk about your next prank victim while they're in the same room..." He finishes.

Everyone started laughing, and they laugh harder as When Nica comes back "Ha, ha...very funny..." She says not too pleased.

"I can't believe you didn't watch or place his pizza in a specific way so that you would know if you got his." Nala told her, and then Mikey added, "Do you ever see me planning my next prank when anyone is near me? Nnnnooooo!"

Raph is still laughing, and Leo is smiling smugly. Nala takes a bite of the prank pizza. "Mmmmm... This taste good, here take mine." Nala says as she passes her plate to Nica. Raph looks at Nala odd. "You like that?"

"Yes." Nala answered him. Then Mikey commented, "She likes um hot. You know like a hot fire of red and green peppers." Nala then looks at Mikey with big eyes, and he gets a big grin on his face "And I think those green and red peppers like her too. Ow…" He finished, as he glares at Raph for hitting him. "I think she might be a red pepper. Hey, Nica what did you put on that pizza?" Raph asked.

"Okay, first of all, l DID put the slices in a noticeable order...somebody moved them in the same order as everyone else's and swapped that cayenne pepper pizza plate with MINE! Of all the plates that could have been swapped, it was my Hawaiian pizza..." Nica told everyone

"Hey Leo, isn't that the plate you got?" Mikey asked. Leo stops chewing his last bite and grins while everyone turns and stares at him. "Hey, you hate pineapple...oh, you picked it off..." Nica says as she realizes something "Hey...you're the one that swapped it...you evil ninja..." She said.

"Hey...nice one...didn't know Mr. Goody two shoes had it in him..." Raph commented.

"It was ninja practice and self-defense...all before patrol...and taught her to be aware of the things going on around her..." Leo says proudly, than goes to stand up, only to have the chair come up with him, as it was super-glued to his shell. Nica then smirks, "Hey Leo...you and that chair getting a little attached now?" She asked as everyone starts laughing as Leo tries in vain to remove the chair from his back.

"Aww shell..." Leo groaned. "Hahaha, Leo…she who laughs last laughs best!" Nala stated. Leo looked her in the eye with a smirk on his face, "Don't think l can't get you back!?" He asked her. "Oh l know you can...but you gotta figure out a way to safely remove superglue from your butt first!...bwahahaha" Nica tells him.

after eating Nala pulled Nica into the sewers a good bit way from the lair. "Do you like Leo the same why I like Raph?" She asked Nica. Nica just stared at her surprised by the question. " About that...well...l guess you could say that...a lot of people think that l like Mikey that way because l'm so much like him in many ways, but to be honest, l see Leo all serious and stuff all the time, and l just want to be there to remind him it's okay to let loose and have fun...even downright evil sometimes...all work and no play makes Leo a very boring turtle...and that's where l become his other half l guess..." She admits as she starts to blush. "Tell him l said any of this, and l will find a way to make you wish you were mute kiddo! No pressure..." She tells Nala.

Nala starts to chuckles. "You are safe with me. Well, now that I know that, and am not ready to rip heads off, I am going to ask Donnie help me with that stupid leather. Have fun with Leo." Nala tells Nica.

"Yeah...he should be about halfway done removing his glue anyway...wonder what form of torture he'll come up with on that...hehe..." Nica said as Nala left.

Nala walked into the lab and saw Donnie working on something. "Donnie, can you help me with this leather?" She asked him. "Ya, just let me finish this." He answered he as he finishes screwing a bolt. "Okay, so what are you trying to do?" He asked Nala. Nala walked over to the table she was using earlier in the day. "I am trying to bind the leather it fit my swords. It is the correct size to, but I cannot get it to bend and stay that way." She tells him.

"Hmm... Did you souk it in water first?" He asked Nala. Nala just looked at the Leather. "No, did I need to do that?" She responded. Donnie sighed, "You need to get the leather wet in order to soften in, and then it will bend how you want it. Once you have it how you want it you have to make sure it dry's that way, and it will stay in that shape." He told her.

Nala just looks at the leather. "Thank you." She tells him. Later Nica walks in. "Hey NALA...oh, l see you got the tough leather to soften up...think that method will work on Raph for softening him up?" Nica said as she started laughing at what she had just said. "I don't now, Raph can be a little harder than leather at times." Donnie tells Nica.

Nala starts blushing, "You...I am not sure...How would that even work?" She asked them. "Drag him into the sewers and push him into the water, through water balloon at him, hey, even demanding to go to that bathroom when he is showering." Donnie answered her.

"All of those things are going to make him mad, you guys realize that, right?" she asked them questioning their sanity. Both of them say "Yes."

"And then he will chase you, and probably tackle you, maybe even in you. Once he realizes the position, he will either get up nerves, or offer you hand, of he will make a move. If he gets nerves, then you can make the move." Donnie tells Nala.

Nala looks down at the leather, "Maybe that could work..." Nala tells them. Both Nica and Donnie smile.

Raph was right around the corner listening in "hmmm..." He thinks as he walks away. "This gives me an idea." As he is putting his plan together Nica walks in. "Raph...what are you up to now? l know that look, and it spells TROUBLE in capital letters..." Nica asks him. "You oughtta know, since that's your middle name..." He tells her.

"No, my middle names Crazy...l get to change it whenever l want, so it works for me!" Nica tells him with the most cheeky face. "Yeah...whatever..." He says as he gets back to his plan. "Have fun being a troublemaker you troll!" Nica says with a wink.

*************************************************************************************Raph walks into the room Nala is in, "Hey, Nala, I have something for you." Raph Says. Nala turns around To look at Raph, "What is it?" She asks him. Raph, whom is holding a wet scarf behind his back, "You need to come over here to get it." He tells her. She starts to walk over to Raph, "Really?" She says.

"It's a scarf, How about I…" Raph starts, but then Mikey shouts, "IT'S WET!" Nala looks at him "What!"

"Mikey!" Raph shouts as he starts chasing Mikey around the living room, "Raph! Stop chasing Mikey!" Nala shouts as they run towards her. Mikey splits off and Raph tackles Nala, pinning her. "Ahh, Raph get off of me!" She shouts. Raph just smirks, "I have you pinned." He points out.

Nala looks up, "You have something up your shell, don't you?" she asked him. Raph starts blushing, "I think you will like what I'm planning." He tells her. Nala starts blushing as well, "What is that?" She asked him. Raph leans down and kisses Nala and Nala Kisses Raph back.

Other room looking in on them is Leo and Mikey. "His plan actually worked." Leo said kind of surprised by it. "Well du, We have been trying to get them together for a bit now." Mikey tells Leo. Leo looks down, "Ya, I guess we have." Mikey grins widely, "Hehehe, I think you need some help with your love life too."

"You say out of it! I will do what I do, and she will do what she does." Leo tells him. Nica sneaks up behind them and asks them "Who'll do what who does now?" She starts laughing hysterically as Leo and Mikey both nearly jump out of their shells. "Yup...definitely ninja if l can surprise a ninja..." She tells them.

"Not bad...definitely improvement in your training skills..." Leo told her. Nica starts feeling a little deflated by Leo's comment. "Cool...l guess...well, I'm gonna try to beat Mikey's score at MARIO CART...now that I've had my daily dose of "NINJA SURPRISE" tactics blown off..." She tells him and walks away.

"Well? How'd he react..." April asked Nica as she walked into the living room. Nica looked at her. "Freakin' doodle- dandy...l wish he would ask me out...but I'm not gonna do it for him...l believe the guy should make the first move..." Nica told her.

"That sounds a little traditional...April commented. Nica looked at her like she must be joking "Have you failed to notice the way his formal traditional approach to things like this?" Nica asked April. "Fair point..." April admitted.


	3. Chapter 3

Raph breaks kiss, "Would you like to go on a date some time?" He asked Nala. Nala looked at him like he had asked the dumbest question in the world. "No, I just kissed you back for the fun of it, and to mess with you." She tells him sarcastically. Raph looks at her scarred of her answer. "Yes, I would love to go on a date with you." She tells him, than smiles at him. "Can we get up now? The floor is rock hard." She asked him.

"Uhh…Ya, of course." He gets up and helps Nala up. Nala looks to the living room. "How long do you think it will before Leo and Nica get together?" She asked Raph. Raph started laughing. "She is…Waiting.. on Leo... and Leo is waiting on the perfect time." He answered her.

"So, 3-12 months?" Nala stated. "Unless everyone helps them, or Leo gives in, and just goes for it, yes." Raph confirms "Let's go join the others." Nala tells him, as they start walking into the living room.

Nica is still playing MARIO CART, only now Mikey's joined, and is beating her! "No! WHAT THE SHELL!?NONONONNONONOOOOOOOOO... !"Nica shouts in shock. Mikey grins, as he hit's Nica's avatar with a blue shell, passing her crashed player across the finish line. "I win...again..." He cheered. Nica scowling "You got lucky...again..." Nica tells him.

"You're just jealous..." Mikey told Nica.

"If it makes you feel better, you still have the highest score in DANCE, DANCE REVOLUTION..." Donnie says. Nica brightens up, "Oh yeah...l do, don't l? BOO-YA...IN YOUR FRECKLEY GREEN FACE MIKEY!" She says with a cheeky smile. Standing in the doorway Leo watches them he starts thinking about how it's kinda cute when Nica gets competitive like that.

"Leo, can you come with me, I need to practice with my swords." Nala asked Leo. He jumped out of his thoughts. "Wouldn't it be better to practice with Raph, or Mikey?" Leo asked her. "Am I pulling you away from watching you love?" Nala Teased Leo. He looked at her surprised "What?" He asked.

"Are you coming, or are you staying a watching her from afar?" Nala asked Leo, again. Leo glared at her, "I'm not sure what you playing, but I don't like it." Leo tells Nala. Nala just smirks at him. "She's looking over here." Nala informs him.

Nica was dancing her little heart out to DDR, while Mikey competes against her; so far he's losing. "Hey Mikey..." Nica starts. While concentrating on arrow commands, "Yeah...what's up, besides me finally beating you at this game?" Mikey asked her. While Nica follows the commands with ease, she is a bit distracted, feeling Leo's eyes watching her. "Mikey...do you think Leo...well, you know..." She starts asking, a little nerves. "Likes staring at you when he thinks you're not looking? Yeah, he does that quite often, and then pretends he wasn't..." Mikey answers Her.

Nica gets that cheeky smile, "Does he really?" She then turns to look over at where Leo was, but doesn't see him. "Ninja skills dawg! Booya!" Mikey Shouts. He lands the final dance move in succession, as letters "YOU WIN" come up over his avatar. "Hey! No fair...l was distracted..." Nica fussed

"By a turtle in a blue mask?" Donnie says with a sly smile. Nica starts blushing, "Heyyyyyy...easy now...you can't blame a girl for dreaming..." She tells them.

In the dojo

Nala dodged one of Leo's attacks. "When are you going to ask her to be with you?" She asks as she makes a strike. Leo dodges it. "I am not sure what you're talking…" He pauses as he dodges another strike. "About." He finishes.

Nala uses her sword to block. "You know perfi…" She says as she bends and spins to the side. "Will you just mi…" He says as he rolls forward and turns around. Nala smirks "You can't fight when you're thinking about Nica, can you?" Nala tells him. Leo then glares at Nala as he charges at her.

Nala steps to the side and trips him. "I think you should ask her out sooner, rather than later." Nala tells him. Leo stands back up. "Look, I know what I'm doing, so will you and the others just stay out of it?" Leo asked Nala

"You know, I think you should make you slow pace more obvious will make us less likely to try to help you." Nala answers him. "I am not trying to be obvious, I just want to..." He pauses and looks down, "See her beautiful." He finished, a light smile growing on his lips. "I'll stop interfering then, sounds very sweet." She told him.

"Hey NALA...wanna play winner? So far Mikey's won 1 out of 2...next battle goes to someone else..." Nica asked as Nala walked in. Raph grins at Nala. "Ya know...you might wanna play Leo...he's always up for a challenge..." Raph says just as Leo walks in. "Up for what challenge?" Leo asked.

"The DANCE, DANCE REVOLUTIONARY WINNER CHALLENGE..." Nica told him. While dancing to "S.O.S" by Rhianna Mikey tells. "Yeah...if l win this challenge, Nica has to do my share of kitchen duty tonight..." Nica continues dances while finishing the deal "...and if l win, Mikey has to cook the meals of my choice all day tomorrow...hope you can cook steak without burning it..." She says grinning wildly. "Won't have to...'cuz you're not gonna win..." Mikey tells her.

"Maybe l should ask for ownership of all your comic books..." Nica tells him. Mikey gets distracted, stops playing. "NO! NOT MY COMICS! YOU LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS..." He shouts as the game ends. "HA! I win again! l can't believe that worked...sorry Mikey, but looks like you have to do your own chores tonight..." Nica cheers. Mikey just has the plan face of defeat.

Nica turns to Leo, smiling. "Hey...wanna do a round with me? We can decide terms later if you want..." Nica asks him. Rubbing the back of his neck "Um...okay, but dancing is not my strong point..." He says.

"Oooh, ooh! Can l pick the song?" Mikey asked really excited. "Go for it...pick a good one..." Nala tells him. Mikey picks "DUMB LOVE" by Sean Kingston, and smiles mischievously at Leo and Nica. Raph smirks "This oughtta be good..." He says

"Nica is oddly enough distracted by this" Nala says in slight disbelief. "Leo might stand a chance." Mikey says with a cheer. "I think she is giving him a chance this time, then next time going to kick his shell." Raph says just state what he thinks is really going on.

"That would make it easier to make some really good term for the winner." Nala confirms. An evil grin "Then we can make sure she wins the last round." Mikey says. Both Raph and Nala shout "No!" at Mikey. Leo wins the first round. Raph chooses the second song, 'can't be tamed' by Miley Cyrus. Nica wins that round.

"Time for the tie breaker, I will be choosing 'Just the way you are' by Bruno Mars. But before you start, what is at stake?" Nala asked.

Nica thought for a moment, "Hmmmm...l DO kind of like the idea of making Leo sing a few songs for everyone...l heard him singing "TURN ME ON" by Kevin Lyttle the other day in the shower, while you guys were out, and I kinda wanna hear it again..." Nica told Leo.

Leo Looks at her indigently and blushes, while everyone looks at him in surprise and shock, laced with curiosity. Leo clenched teeth, "You said you didn't hear that..."

Nica smirks "l said l didn't hear much...what l did hear though was amazing! You know what my terms are...what're yours gonna be? Give me your best ideas..." Nica tells with a wink.

"hmmm..." Leo started thinking. "You could make her sing some stupid song too." Raph chimed in. "Or clean!" Mikey shouted.

Nala walks over to Leo and whispers in his ear slit, "This would be a good chance to get her alone with you, a way to spend time with her, and only her, or make her look pretty." Nala backs away, smiling.

"You have to wear the light blue kimono, and meditate with me at my place of choosing." Leo tells Nica. "Let the game begin!" Nala shouts.

"Wait, why a kimono? I don't even know how to wear them!" Nica interrupts the game. "Does this mean you forfeit?" Leo asked.

Nica smirked, "Dream on...l am so gonna win this! Be prepared to sing you heart out Leo." She tells him.

"Ya better win this Leo... this time you got something worth fighting for..." Raph says.

Mikey whispers to Nala "That's what he's got...'a girl worth fighting for'..." Mikey had some silly grin. Nala starts laughing. "I'll trust you and Nica to bring a few laughs in any situation...only you guys can bring DISNEY favorites as applicable life theme moments..." Nala tells him.

"They are really going at it." Raph commented. Nala also watching "I know. They are almost tied. She has just a hair of a lead." Nala says.

"I could fix that, but you won't let me make sure Leo wins." Mikey pouts. Raph and Nala look at each other, than nod. "We are not going to let you make Leo win." Nala told Mikey. "But we will let you get revenge on Nica for earlier." Raph finishes.

Mikey grins wildly then hop onto the couch between them hopping that Leo was too sucked into the game to notice and starts mumbling. "Leo won! Come with me Nica, I will help you put the kimono on." Nala says. Nala and Nica walk to the other room.

Leo watches her go, and then looks to his side where she was, and jumps, "Mikey! When did you get there?" Leo said in surprise. "I've been here man." Mikey tells him.

"You really were into that game huh?" Raph asked Leo. Leo looks down, "Well, I really wanted to see her in the Kimono." Leo tells them.

Raph smirks, "Say, Mikey, what were you mumbling?"

Mikey grins even bigger. "I was talking about how he would love how she looks in that, and that if it was not on right that he would fix it, and how that could lead to other things, and what those other things could be." Leo looked at Mikey with big eyes "You…"

"She is in the Kimono!" Nala announces, and everyone looks over, and Leo thinks to himself That 'Nica looks so beautiful in the kimono' and smiles. Nica think to myself 'l hope l don't look as ridiculous as l feel...I'm not used to wearing something like this...' She then notices Leo smiling at me, and feels worry vanish.

"So, where is the mediation going to be?" Raph asked. Leo shakes his head out of his thoughts, "In my room, that way there are no distractions." Leo says as he glares at Mikey. "Come on." Leo takes Nica's hand starts leading her to his room.

"I couldn't help but to notice that the belt part is not put on correctly." Donnie says than looks at Nala. "I thought you knew who to put a Kimono on perfectly." Donnie asked Nala.

Nala smirks, "I do know how to put one up perfectly, and so does Leo."


End file.
